1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to automotive interior subsystems. More specifically, the invention relates to a reconfigurable, interchangeable, rotating center console for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Operators and passengers of motor vehicles may spend many hours within a vehicle interior. As a result, significant effort is expended by manufacturers to ensure the interiors of their vehicles provide a comfortable, functional, space from which to operate the vehicle. This requires well positioned controls and comfortable seats. However, another important feature is storage and organization.
This is particularly important for people who do business or travel the country in their vehicle. These individuals may have extensive storage needs. In filling this need, manufacturers have provided closable boxes, of which the traditional glove box is a classic example.
Over the years the storage needs of users of motor vehicles has grown. Today, users expect to store cellular phones, drinks, notebook computers, compact discs, portable music players, wallets and purses securely and within easy reach. This has resulted in expanded storage requirements for modern vehicles. For example, manufactures now include cup-holders, door mounted storage compartments, large glove boxes and center console bins. In addition, as storage requirements have changed, so to have the bins and compartments designed to meet those requirements.
An example of this is the removable bins disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,481 (“Fluharty”). Fluharty discloses a center console frame work with multiple windows for receiving various storage bins to allow a user to rearrange the storage configuration. This allows users to customize their console configuration for each individual trip. However, this arrangement does not necessarily make the most efficient use of space within the console. This is because the bins are stationary when in use and they must be oriented so the opening is always up, lest items fall out of the bin.
An alternative arrangement that allows the opening of the bin to be oriented in multiple directions involves a module that rotates about a longitudinal axis. A typical example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,599 (“Gray”). Gray discloses a center console that includes a drum-type carrousel that rotates about a generally horizontal axis. This allows a user to access multiple storage bins attached to the carrousel by rotating the carrousel about the axis and causing a bin to rotate into an access window. The remaining bins are enclosed within the console, thus preventing items from falling out while also providing access. However, only a single bin of the carrousel may be accessed at any one time.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for an improved center console that provides enhanced utility customizability.